Field
The described technology generally relates to a transmission system for avionics application data.
More particularly, the described technology relates to such a transmission system for transmitting avionics application data between data producing means and data consuming means, the application data being transmitted in the form of data transmission units, each transmission unit comprising:                at least one portion of an application message; and        an additional message containing identification and control information associated with that application message.        
Description of the Related Technology
In general, the transmission of application data in avionics systems responds to a certain level of robustness required by aeronautic regulations. This level depends on the nature of the data to be transmitted and is higher when the data becomes more sensitive.
Thus, transmission systems in avionics systems make it possible not only to transmit data between data producing means and data consuming means, but also ensure the integrity of the transmitted data.
It is therefore important to be able to detect any transmission errors.
In practice, application data transmission errors are unavoidable. Thus, the application data transmission systems must make it possible to detect at least some of those errors. The proportion of detected errors varies based on the nature of the data.
Different application data transmission systems making it possible to detect at least part of the transmission errors already exist in the state of the art.
Such systems in particular make it possible to incorporate, in each transmission unit containing an application message, means for verifying the integrity of that application message.
Thus, for example, document WO 2010/000965 A2 describes a transmission system making it possible to incorporate an authentication block in the transmission unit containing an application message.
This authentication block is implemented by cryptographic techniques and is based on the application message and a key.
Furthermore, document FR 2878097 A1 also describes a transmission method of this nature implementing different codes to encode successive information symbol blocks.